


The pain we can share

by Walking_Alone_4ever



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Adorable, Anorexia, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Self-Harm, vic is famous and kellin is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Alone_4ever/pseuds/Walking_Alone_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin goes to a Peirce the Veil concert and gives Vic his last blade. Vic becomes interested in Kellin very quickly and they become boyfriends. Kellin slowly learns how to love again. Fluff and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pain we can share

Kellin stood in the line wringing his hands nervously. He slid his hands into his pockets to feel the cold metal he had put there. He grasped it in his hand and he pulled his arms into his hoodie to feel the cuts on his arms. He took a step forward with the line; gradually getting closer to his goal. He could now see Vic and hear him laughing with other fans. "Hello? Earth to kids?" Vic said jokingly while waving his hand in front of Kellin's face.   
Kellin snapped his head up in alarm.   
"Sorry! I'm so sorry. I was zoned out." he said while frantically trying to get his arms back into his sleeves. He smiled sheepishly at Vic with his cheeks burning.   
"I had something I wanted to give you... You literally are the only thing that has kept me here. It might be really weird to be doing this, but I'm serious." Kellin said nervously as he pressed the blade into Vic's palm firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm going to update every Monday. If anyone ever needs to talk my kik is dmmd.1  
> I have cut and burned before, so don't think I don't understand. I have been through hell and back. I will love to talk to anyone. Thanks!  
> PS. Sorry its short kudos if you want me to continue. Comment with what you think. Thanks! <3


End file.
